Coma
by MiMi-drarry
Summary: SLASH . HPDM . OS . Romance-Drama . Après la dernière bataille, certains ont survécu, certains non et d’autres sont entre la vie et la mort. Draco n’est pas prêt à laisser partir celui qu’il aime.


**Coma**

**Auteurs :** Maudeness et JoeyMalfoy

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JK Rowling et nous la saluons bien bas d'avoir créé Harry et Draco pour qu'on puisse s'amuser avec eux. Harry et Draco sont deux hommes en passant... et qui s'aiment en plus! Compris tout le monde? Si cela vous gêne... bye bye!!

**Genre : **OS, Romance, Drama

**Pairing : **Harry/Draco

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Après la dernière bataille, certains ont survécu, certains non et d'autres sont entre la vie et la mort. Draco n'est pas prêt à laisser partir celui qu'il aime.

**Petite note de Maudeness :** À la base, ce texte a été écrit sur msn, un peu sous forme de jeu de rôle et ce n'était pas du tout un texte suivi. Nous voulions juste nous amuser un peu avec nos perso préférés. J'ai ensuite retravaillé le texte pour que ce soit lisible (enfin j'espère…).

+-+-+-+-+-+

**Coma**

Draco entre dans la chambre avec une boule dans la gorge. Il fait sombre. Il s'approche du lit de Harry, il a l'air paisible, endormi. Le jeune homme s'assoit dans la chaise près du lit, le regard fixé sur le visage meurtri de Harry. Il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais les retient. Il le regarde pendant un long moment. Il a de la difficulté à respirer à cause de l'émotion qui lui serre la poitrine et la gorge. Il étire timidement son bras et pose délicatement sa main tremblante sur celle de Harry, qu'il ose à peine toucher comme s'il pouvait la briser.

Draco caresse doucement la main de Harry avec son pouce. Il sent encore les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il a l'impression que son coeur a un rythme irrégulier. Il ferme les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Les médecins lui ont dit que Harry avait peu de chances de s'en sortir.

Au bout d'un moment, il rouvre les yeux et regarde son visage. Il voudrait lui parler, même s'il n'a jamais cru que les gens dans le coma peuvent entendre ce qu'on leur dit, mais les mots bloquent dans sa gorge. Il se penche doucement vers lui et soulève leurs mains liées. Il embrasse la main de Harry.

- Harry...

Sa voix se brise et il arrête. Il se penche à nouveau vers lui et cette fois dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle est froide. Draco laisse sa tête près de celle de Harry sur l'oreiller et caresse à nouveau sa main dans la sienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron entre dans la chambre de Harry. Il veut s'assurer que son meilleur ami va bien et il veut être seul un peu. Les derniers jours ont été pleins de trop d'émotions vives. Il voit Draco la tête appuyée sur l'oreiller de Harry et se fige. D'un geste défensif, il pointe sa baguette vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy? Tu viens venger ton maître?

Draco sursaute et se redresse. Il lâche la main de Harry, se passe la main dans le visage pour essayer de ne pas avoir l'air trop anéanti et soupire. Il tourne la tête vers Ron et fixe sa baguette.

- Non. Je n'ai pas de maître, répond Draco.

- Ne me prend pas pour un con! Tout le monde sait que tu étais du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui!

Le regard de Draco durcit et il reporte son attention à Harry.

- Tu devrais revoir tes sources.

Ron grogne et se rapproche du lit.

- Ca ne dit pas ce que tu fais ici. Je vais te surveiller! Tu lui fais du mal et je te tue, rétorque Ron de sa voix la plus menaçante.

- Je suis pas ici pour lui faire du mal, répond Draco, la voix un peu tremblotante.

- Répond, Malfoy. Pourquoi tu es ici? Tu n'as jamais été ami avec Harry, tu l'as toujours détesté. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Je suis venu voir comment il allait... Je ne le déteste pas, ajoute le blond dans un souffle à peine audible.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire comment il va?

Draco soupire. Il voudrait être seul avec Harry et les questions de Ron le dérangent.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Ron s'assoie dans un fauteuil près du lit et ne quitte pas Draco des yeux

- Bien sur que ça me regarde, c'est mon meilleur ami.

- Je ne lui veux pas de mal, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir...

Le regard de Draco est fuyant, il ose enfin poser la question qui le démange depuis l'arrivée du rouquin.

- As-tu parlé aux médecins?

Ron grogne et boude de sa si typique façon, mais acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit?

Même s'il leur a parlé, Draco a le faible espoir que leur version ait changé. Ou qu'ils n'aient pas voulu dire la vérité à un présumé Mangemort.

- Pourquoi je te le dirais?

Draco lève les yeux vers Ron. Il a de la difficulté à cacher son émotion.

-Parce que je m'inquiète.

Ron est étonné de voir les émotions sur le visage de Draco.

- Tu... tu t'inquiètes? Je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi? Je veux dire... tu as toujours été méprisant avec lui. Tu as toujours montré que tu le détestais.

Draco fuit le regard de Ron. Il bouge machinalement une de ses jambes par nervosité et pour canaliser son émotion.

- Et bien, je ne le déteste pas...

Il regarde Harry et sa gorge se serre. Il prend à nouveau la main de Harry dans la sienne. Sa voix tremble énormément.

- Ils t'ont dit qu'il allait mourir, pas vrai?

Ron fronce les sourcils en voyant Draco prendre la main de Harry, mais réagit tout de suite aux paroles de Draco.

- Non!! Il ne va pas mourir! Il ne faut pas qu'il meure... Ils ont dit qu'il avait des chances de se réveiller. Ils... ils disent que son corps se rétablit bien, mais que... son esprit ne veut pas revenir. Il ne faut pas qu'il meure... Je ... qu'est-ce que je vais devenir s'il meure lui aussi?

Ses yeux se voilent de larmes qu'il essuie rapidement pour que Draco ne les voie pas. De toute façon, celui-ci ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration. Il serre la main de Harry plus fort dans la sienne comme si cela allait l'aider à réprimer ses sanglots.

- Ils m'ont dit à moi qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de...

- Mais il y en a! Il ne va pas mourir! Il ne peut pas mourir! Il va revenir! Il va être comme avant... tout va être comme avant et... et...

Ron ne peut continuer sa tirade et les larmes coulent à flot sur ses joues. Draco garde les yeux fermés très fort et il n'arrive pas à retenir quelques larmes de couler sur ses joues. Sans penser que Ron le voit, il soulève la main de Harry et l'embrasse désespérément. Mais Ron le voit faire et cela le ramène tout de suite à la réalité. Il se lève et repousse Draco d'un geste brusque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ne le touche pas!

Draco reste saisis par l'intervention de Ron. Il essuie rapidement ses larmes et son regard se durcit.

- Laisse-moi! Je ne fais rien de mal!

Il reprend la main de Harry dans la sienne, déterminé à ne pas laisser Ron s'interposer entre eux. Le Griffondor alterne son regard entre le visage de Draco et sa main qui tient celle de Harry.

- Tu... tu es amoureux de lui!

Il lui lance un regard dédaigneux.

- Il ne voudra jamais de toi. Tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui. C'est bien parce qu'il est dans le coma que tu peux le toucher. Il ne te laisserait jamais faire sinon. D'ailleurs, JE ne vais pas te laisser faire.

Il pousse Draco vers la porte.

- Va t'en! Tu n'as rien à faire ici!

Draco tremble de rage. Il est tellement estomaqué par les paroles et la brusquerie de Ron que les mots lui échappent.

- Harry et moi... on... on...

Il reprend peu à peu contenance et se rapproche de Ron et du lit de Harry. Sa voix a repris son assurance et sa détermination.

- On est déjà ensemble. Depuis six mois. Je ne vais pas te laisser me chasser d'ici

Ron se fige en entendant Draco. Il aurait vu une licorne à trois têtes apparaître au centre de la chambre qu'il n'aurait pas été plus estomaqué.

- Tu... Tu mens... C'est impossible! Harry me l'aurait dit... Tu mens!

Draco fixe Ron droit dans les yeux. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi fier de son amour pour Harry. Voir Ron décontenancé de la sorte lui donne la force de se battre pour rester auprès de son amoureux.

- Je ne mens pas. Il ne te l'a pas dit parce qu'on avait décidé de ne pas le dire à personne

- Pourquoi? Tu mens j'en suis sur! Harry ne serait jamais avec quelqu'un comme... toi, crache Ron avec un regard dédaigneux.

Il serre la mâchoire et le fusille du regard. Les insultes de Ron ne peuvent pas l'atteindre. Il est prêt à tout pour protéger sa relation avec Harry.

- C'est pour éviter des réactions comme la tienne qu'on avait décidé de ne pas le dire! Harry avait peur que tu le juges. Il faut croire qu'il avait raison de ne pas te faire confiance, termine Draco, méchamment.

Ron serre les poings.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais jugé! Il aurait dû me le dire!

- Tu ne l'aurais pas jugé, rétorque Draco, amer. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire? "Tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui" "Il ne te laisserait jamais le toucher" "Harry ne serait jamais avec quelqu'un comme toi"!

Draco fusille le Gryffondor du regard. Celui-ci grogne et ne veut surtout pas admettre qu'il a tort, pas devant la Fouine. Draco ne le quitte pas des yeux, le regard noir, et va se rasseoir dans la chaise près du lit de Harry, sa voix est lasse maintenant, elle a perdu son ton batailleur.

- Laisse moi tranquille.

Ron fixe Draco quelques minutes puis brise le silence.

- Tu l'aimes?

Draco sent les larmes lui remonter aux yeux. Il glisse sa main sur celle de Harry.

- Je l'aime... et il ne se saura jamais, ajoute-t-il dans un souffle.

- Il ne le savait pas? En six mois tu ne lui as jamais dit que tu l'aimais?

- Non…

- Pfff... Pathétique. Et lui, il t'aime?

Draco hausse les épaules tout en caressant doucement la main de Harry

- Je crois que oui...

- Il te l'a dit?

- Non...

Il se penche et embrasse l'épaule de Harry. Le contact était très léger et très doux. Personne n'aurait pu douter de son amour en le voyant agir de la sorte.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça, mais je suis sûr qu'il t'aime. Harry n'est pas du genre à être avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas. Surtout pas durant six mois.

Draco lève les yeux vers lui. Il le scrute un moment comme pour voir s'il est sincère, ses yeux sont brillants de larmes.

- Merci...

Il se racle la gorge et continue, très lentement, doucement, pour ne pas brusquer l'autre jeune homme.

- Je suis désolé... pour Granger...

Ron baisse la tête et les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

- Je... Elle... Je... Il faut que Harry se réveille. Même si je ne t'aime pas. Personne ne devrait ressentir ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Draco ne répond rien, touché par les paroles de Ron. Il regarde Harry, qui malgré tout semble paisible. Son visage est couvert de légères égratignures, mais il a l'air de dormir tout simplement. Draco remonte sa main sur le bras de Harry, caressant doucement sa peau du bout des doigts. Il est chatouilleux. Habituellement, ce simple contact le réveille, ou au moins le fait frissonner. Mais là, rien. Pas le moindre frémissement.

- Vous... vous avez prévu des choses pour après Poudlard? Nous... nous on devait se marier.

Ron a eu du mal à terminer sa phrase, ses derniers mots se perdent dans un sanglot. Draco ne répond pas tout de suite, à la fois pour laisser le temps à Ron de reprendre constance et juste pour lui, pour faire le point. Sa main libre se pose sur la tête de Harry et caresse ses cheveux. Pas un instant il ne le quitte pas des yeux.

- Non... Non... On n'avait pas encore osé discuter de ça... La guerre ne nous permettait pas de penser à l'avenir.

- Et toi... qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Je veux qu'il se réveille... Je veux...

Il laisse échapper un sanglot malgré lui. Il ne veut pas de Ron le voit pleurer, mais il a de plus en plus de difficulté à retenir ses émotions. Il a terriblement peur que Harry ne revienne pas.

- Je ne veux pas que ça finisse...

Draco n'arrive plus à se retenir et se met à pleurer. Il lâche Harry, appuie ses coudes sur le lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ron est un peu surpris de voir Draco pleurer comme ça. Il se lève et s'approche de lui. Il dépose une main sur son épaule.

- Malf...

- Je l'aime... Il.. il me manque déjà... parvient à dire Draco entre ses larmes.

- Il... il va revenir. Il ne va pas nous abandonner... il va revenir...

Draco hoche la tête en essuyant ses larmes, mais elles ne cessent de couler.

- Oui... je sais... Il est fort... Il va... il va s'en sortir... Il est fort, répète Draco pour essayer de se convaincre lui-même.

- Oui... c'est le Survivant, ajoute Ron, avec un petit sourire forcé.

- C'est logique...

Draco lève les yeux vers Ron et lui rend son petit sourire tout en essuyant d'autres larmes. Ron retire sa main de l'épaule de Draco, un peu gêné.

- Tu...tu veux que je te laisse seul, avec lui?

Draco le regarde, reconnaissant. Il hoche la tête. Ron fait un petit signe de tête à Draco et se dirige vers la porte. Ce court silence vient celer un possible début d'amitié. Encore faut-il que le jeune homme étendu sur le lit leur donne l'occasion de laisser évoluer cette nouvelle amitié.

- S'il se passe quelque chose. Viens me chercher, je ne vais pas être loin. Trois de mes frères sont ici.

- Ok. Merci..., répond Draco en hochant la tête.

Après que Ron soit sorti de la chambre, Draco reporte toute son attention à Harry. Il essuie du bout des doigts quelques larmes qui étaient tombés sur le bras de Harry, puis sa main retrouve son chemin dans la sienne. Il enlace ses doigts dans les siens. Son autre main va caresser doucement la joue du brun.

Il l'admire pendant un long moment puis ne peut pas résister et se penche vers lui. Il presse très légèrement ses lèvres sur les sienne et les retire rapidement, à la fois par peur de lui nuire, mais surtout parce que ses lèvres sont anormalement froides et cela lui fait peur, comme si c'était un mauvais présage. Il serre plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

- Reviens, je t'en prie...

Il caresse son front puis ses cheveux.

- Tu me manques tellement...

De longues minutes passent. Draco se penche vers Harry et embrasse son bras, son épaule, son cou.

- J'aurais dû être là pour toi... J'aurais dû les empêcher... Une seconde de plus et j'aurais pu...

Sa voix se brise sous le poids des regrets. Il ferme les yeux en laissant tomber sa tête sur le bord de l'oreiller et murmure, à bout de force, tout près de l'oreille de Harry.

- Je t'aime, Harry...

Quelques instants après sa déclaration, Draco croit sentir les doigts de Harry bouger, presque imperceptiblement. Il sursaute et ouvre les yeux, mais regarde le visage son amoureux, mais ne voit aucun changement. Sous l'énervement, il ne sent plus ses doigts bouger et finit par penser qu'il a rêvé.

Le blond serre la main de Harry très fort dans la sienne, comme désespéré. Il regarde encore son visage. Rien de perceptible. Il croit devenir fou. Il ferme encore les yeux, les larmes menaçant de couler à nouveau.

- Reviens...

Quelques minutes passent et Harry ne bouge pas toujours pas à nouveau. Draco se remet à pleurer doucement. L'espoir que le mouvement de Harry lui avait donné est reparti et l'a laissé encore plus dévasté. Il amène sa main à sa bouche et la couvre de baisers. La main du jeune homme chatouilleux se serre faiblement, comme pour se dégager. Cette fois, Draco voit les doigts de Harry remuer. Il serre sa main plus fort et l'embrasse encore. Il se penche vers lui et caresse son front, repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière

- Harry?

Il essaie de ne pas se faire trop d'espoir mais tremble déjà d'anticipation.

- Harry? Tu m'entends?

Harry bouge encore ses doigts, comme pour répondre à Draco par des gestes à défaut de le faire par la parole. Ses paupières papillonnent un peu, mais ne s'ouvrent pas encore. Draco caresse les doigts de Harry sous les siens et embrasse sa joue. Il caresse encore son front et ses cheveux pour l'encourager à se réveiller.

- Harry... Harry, reviens... Je t'en supplie... J'ai besoin de toi. Reviens-moi..., implore-t-il la voix tremblante d'émotions.

Harry entrouvre lentement les lèvres et parvient à murmurer faiblement.

- Co...

- C'est moi! Je suis là... Je suis là, Harry...

Il caresse très doucement les cheveux bruns comme s'il pouvait nuire à son rétablissement, il pleure toujours, mais de joie à présent.

Harry ouvre lentement les yeux, un tout petit peu. Puis les referme, aveuglé par la lumière.

- Harry... Harry... Tu es revenu...

Harry tourne lentement la tête vers Draco et ouvre un peu ses magnifiques yeux verts. Sa voix est rauque à cause du temps durant lequel il n'a pas parlé et sa gorge est affreusement sèche.

- Aco...

Draco lui sourit à travers ses larmes de joie. Il serre sa main plus fort. Il lui parle doucement, mais rapidement.

- Est-ce que ça va? Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Tu veux un verre d'eau?

Il arrête subitement son flot de paroles et se sent soudainement idiot. Harry n'arrive même pas à dire son nom, comment pourrait-il lui répondre? Il lui sourit encore, terriblement soulagé. Doucement, Harry tend sa main libre vers Draco et caresse presque sans le toucher sa joue. Il esquisse un petit sourire et fait signe affirmatif de la tête. Draco tourne un peu la tête et embrasse la paume de la main de Harry qui lui caresse la joue.

- J'ai eu... tellement... tellement peur...

Harry a un regard triste et lui fait un petit sourire désolé.

- l'eau...

- Ho! Je suis désolé.

Draco n'avait pas compris étant donné les milliers de questions qu'il lui a posé. Il sort sa baguette et fait apparaître un verre d'eau. Comme il suppose que Harry n'aura pas la force de le tenir, il le penche doucement vers ses lèvres. Harry entrouvre les lèvres et avale l'eau à petites gorgées. Apres quelques gorgées, il ferme les yeux et tousse légèrement. Draco retire le verre d'eau rapidement et essuie sa bouche doucement.

- Est-ce que ça va?

Harry fait signe que oui de la tête. Il repose sa main sur la joue de Draco et la caresse. Il le regarde dans les yeux durant quelques secondes. Il parle d'une voix faible et lente.

- Il... il disait que tu ne m'aimais pas... que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

Ses paroles sont accompagnées de larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Draco fronce les sourcils. Il caresse la joue de Harry pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Quoi? Qui? Qui t'a dit ça?

-Voldemort... et je l'entendais encore et encore, tout le temps...

- Il avait tort...

Il se penche vers lui et l'embrasse sur la joue, tout près de ses lèvres, n'osant pas l'embrasser sur la bouche de peur de l'étouffer.

- Il avait tort...

- Je... je... ne voulais pas revenir... J'avais peur qu'il ait raison... et... je t'ai entendu... tu me disais de revenir et que tu m'aimais...

Draco le fixe droit dans les yeux. Son visage est tout près du sien, à quelques centimètres à peine. Il murmure doucement.

- Je t'aime, Harry...

Une dernière larme coule sur la joue de Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi, Draco...

Il tend la tête vers Draco pour l'embrasser tout doucement sur les lèvres. Draco répond tout aussi doucement au baiser.

- Je croyais que je t'avais perdu...

Harry se détache du baiser pour reprendre son souffle et sourit à Draco.

- Jamais... jamais...

+-+-+-+-+-+

Voila. C'est tout. La fin est-elle trop abrupte? Bien sûr, ils finiront avec plein de petits Potter-Malfoy qui courent partout en faisant les quatre cents coups, mais je crois qu'on a exprimé ce qu'on voulait dans cette courte histoire. Un peu trop de guimauve, peut-être…

Enfin, c'est à vous de juger… et de reviewer. :P


End file.
